Love, lose, and love again
by loverlyniki
Summary: Carla's mother has died and it has caused a lot of relationship issues for her and Turk. However, during their short split, Carla discovers a new love. Will her and Turk ever reconnect? J.D and Elliot have been single for a long while, but they've adapted. They begin a lifelong game of Truth-or-Dare (extreme version) to spice up their lives again.


**Told from many different POV's Indicated by asterisks(*****).**

***J.D**

"It's okay, Brown Bear. You know them women be crazy, dawg." I wasn't sure what to say to Turk. I, myself, have never been in this predicament before.

"It's not okay, JD. And I told you that you can't pull off "dawg", man. I don't know why you keep trying."

Turk had been crashing on my couch for the last two weeks in my new apartment only two floors below him and Carla. They were having some relationship issues. Marriage CAN be stressful...

**Two weeks earlier**

"Turk, I don't understand why it's such a big deal for my mother to stay the week with us."

"Carla, baby, I done told you that your momma is the scariest thing I've seen, like, ever. And I'm a surgeon, baby. I'm inside people all day long."

I tried and stifle a giggle at an obvious joke. I wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping on this particular conversation. I glanced at the Janitor who had just walked through the front doors of Sacred Heart Hospital. Sadly, I wasn't expecting Doug to be dragging another dead body down to the morgue. So, the next thing I knew, I was face down on the cold, hard tile of the first floor.

"Dammit, Doug!"

"I- I'm sorry Dr. Dorian. It won't happen again."

Poor guy. Always so nervous. Apparently, Dr. Kelso had also tripped over the body and was currently cursing Doug out. I didn't have time for that, though. I had to find Turk and Carla again before the fight ended. I'd made a twenty-dollar bet with Elliot that Carla's mom would end up staying at a local hotel. I get to the elevator just in time to see the Turks still arguing as the doors closed. _This is it. Time to practice that move Elliot taught you for when you're in a rush. _

I began running. Straight towards the elevator doors, watching them close right before my eyes. I was almost positive I was going to fail and end up headbutting the metal doors. Turk and Carla stopped fighting and watched me with open mouths as I neared the doors. _Okay. 20 feet. 15 feet. 10 feet. Here we go. _I ducked down much like a runner does when sliding into home. The doors were less than a foot from being fully closed when I successfully slid my leg into the elevator and caused the doors to automatically reopen.

"Yeeessssss!" I threw my hands in the air for a victory stance then, very subtle, calmed myself and pressed the button for the fourth floor. The ICU. Carla and Turk both congratulated me on my epic win and there was silence for a few moments. Then, as if someone named JD might've accidentally, on-purpose brought up Carla's mother again, the fight suddenly continued.

I listened in silence to them argue for a few seconds until the elevator doors opened again and I went on my way to do rounds with the interns.

**Present**

Thinking back, I probably should not have brought up Carla's mother again that day. It seemed to have made things quite a bit worse. Mainly because, now, Turk is sleeping on my couch and Carla is planning a funeral. Which she blames completely on Turk. I can't help but feel guilty, though.

**Two weeks earlier**

It'd been four days since Carla's mom came into town and I had twenty dollars in my pocket. Yep, that's right, thanks to Turk and I, Mrs. Espinoza was staying at Lucky's Motel just two blocks away from the apartments.

That probably wasn't such a good idea though because, on her way down the stairs to the lobby this morning, Mrs. E had tripped and fallen down three flights. She was now placed here, in the ICU, with a broken neck and crushed lungs. We had put her on dialysis to hold her over for a few days. Needless to say, Carla was an emotional wreck. And it was all Turk's fault, according to her.

About three hours later, Mrs. E went into cardiac arrest. We couldn't pull her through. We all stood there; Elliot, Dr. Cox, Dr. Kelso, Carla, Turk, and I around her bed as I called time of death at 12:29 P.M.

None of us were quite sure of what to say to Carla, so we all just gave our own kinds of comfort and left her to be alone with her mother's corpse.

Once Carla was settled and had finished crying, Doug came to retrieve Mrs. E's body. We were all gathered around Carla. Comforting her with pats and hugs. It was then that Turk said the worst thing he could have said.

"Baby, I'm sorry 'bout your momma, but did you see what she did to the wall on the wall by that staircase over at Lucky's? Damn, baby. She got a thick skull."

Silence.

**Present Day**

I'm pretty sure I don't have to go over what happened after that. Carla blamed Turk for her mother's death, questioned why she married him, and kicked him out of his own apartment. Forcing him to stay with me. I don't mind though. More time for us to spend bromancing each other.

Poor Turk... he did look pretty upset. Oh well, it's 8:30 and time to begin my shift.


End file.
